New Moon
by Warlord Conspiracy
Summary: Takuto and Mitsuki earn life changing news, Mitsuki is pregnant. While takuto wants to not have the baby, Mistuki will do everything she can to keep it. What will their new moon bring?
1. Chapter 1

"Takuto…. I'm pregnant," Mitsuki said softly as her arms slowly wrapped around her stomach. Those words echoed through Takuto's ears as if it were a bell ringing over and over. He stood frozen in shock at his desk. He slowly turned to face Mizuki with his ghost pale face.

"W-w-what did you just say?" He demanded. Mizuki eyes began to slowly tear up and she looked down while clutching her hands to her skirt. "Mitsuki…..how? Just please….how?" He asked as he rubbed his hands on his face.

"Well, I was supposed to be on my….uhhh…cycle….about a week ago. Also you know how we think I've been getting the flu? Well since it's mainly nausea…So I went to the doctor today and they told me I was 2 weeks along…." She managed to say. Her hands clutched her skirt harder and her tears became bigger, "I'm sorry….I'm sorry…." She cried. She slowly fell to the ground onto her knees and began to weep to herself.

Takuto looked down at her. _Why? _He thought _She can't be pregnant…..she just can't! We won't be able to support the baby and she'll have to find a different job and….this just can't be happening….._

He slowly got off his chair and came down by Mitsuki. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, even though he was upset, she needed to know that he would always be there for her. Her sobs became bigger as she fell into his embrace.

Takuto stood up and went back to his desk. Mitsuki looked up at him but knew he was too upset to talk. She rose from the ground that was covered with drops of tears and she walked away to the kitchen. She believed that cooking helped calm her for some reason.

Takuto and Mitsuki didn't speak for the rest of the night. Their apartment was so silent that any sudden creak in the floor sounded like an explosion from a canon in the war filed. Even at dinner, the squeaky sound of their knives and forks scratching against the plate sounded like two swords clashing against each other in a jousting tournament.

As Takuto walked into their bedroom, he saw Mitsuki gently weeping as she stared at the white frosted window. She was in her warm pajamas and again her arm was around her stomach. Takuto looked into her eyes and saw the white snowflakes dancing around in her eyes like how they were dancing outside. She slowly turned her head over and met Takuto's gaze. He lowered his head and walked over to the bed in hope that she didn't notice him staring at her. She looked over at him as he lay down on the bed. She closed her eyes to fight back a few tears that were tempted to leave her eyes. She slowly reached over to the desk lamp to turn the light off.

"Goodnight…"She muttered as they lay in the dark. Takuto squeezed his eyes tightly so he wouldn't show weakness but in truth, he wanted to cry like a little boy.

_3:08 am huh? _Takuto thought to himself as he stared at the alarm clock _Guess I'm not sleeping tonight…_

He slowly got off the bed and left the bedroom. He walked over to the kitchen. He wanted to test out Mitsuki's theory about cooking calming people. He walked over and began to make crepes (or a pancake version of crepes anyway). What was supposed to be one crepe for him turned into around 30 crepes.

Mitsuki awoken to the sound of the mixer being used. She looked over at the clock in confusion but to see that it was only 4:13 am. She slowly got up from her bed and began to lug herself to the kitchen. She looked over with her half opened eyes to see Takuto pilling crepe after crepe onto a plate which he clearly had overflowing with crepes. She stared at him very confused until she finally realized what was going on.

She slowly walked over to Takuto and put her hand on his arm, "Takuto….stop…please…" She said gently. Takuto immediately froze to her touch. He slowly came back to reality and realized what he was doing. He closed his eyes and took in a huge breath and dropped his kitchen utensils.

"Takuto, we really need to talk. We haven't said a word to each other since I told you about my possible pregnancy. Please, we need to talk," Mitsuki said gently luring Takuto over to the table, "I'll even make us ever some nice tea," She said with a warming smile. Takuto bobbed his head as he sat himself down at the table.

"Look Mitsuki, I know that at were on at one point going to have a child but…I mean we don't have enough money to afford that thing right now," He said with no emotion. Mitsuki felt her heart break after he said _that thing_. "We need to be realistic. You'll never be home to care for the baby and I'm still in school and only making minimum wage. We wouldn't be able to afford all the consequences that come with having a baby and we can't hire a nanny. Plus it will ruin your career. That baby will just get in the way of everything," He said.

Mitsuki's heart was aching a little, she couldn't bring herself to argue with him and tell him what she wants. She quietly brought over the tea. After she sat down she calmly sipped her tea and didn't look at Takuto.

"I-I-I understand completely Takuto," She said with a fake smile on her face, "But maybe my grandma-" She started until Takuto interrupted her, "The last thing we want to tell your grandmother is that your possibly pregnant Mitsuki! She'll go mad if we tell her, plus her health is getting so frail she won't be able to handle a baby," Takuto interrupted. Mizuki looked down into her tea, it was weak and hopeless…..unless she was simply looking at her face.

"Mitsuki….please….just please promise me one thing," Takuto told her as he held her hand, "Promise me you'll get an abortion before it's too late!" He said. Mitsuki stared in shock. An abortion? He thinks that she was willing to take a human's life for money matters? She couldn't believe it. But she didn't even want to fight anymore…..she was tired as it is. She breathed in and shut her eyes to hold back tears.

"I….promise…." She said with a fake smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsuki sat and waited…..and waited….and waited. She could hardly believe that the place she used to get shots, checkups, throat checkups, etc. was the place where she was about to put an end to a living thing inside her.

She tried her hardest not to think about it but last night she was up searching abortion facts. She would most likely would have a surgical abortion because she's 3 weeks along. The thought of someone sticking something "up there", she wanted to vomit. She then had a dream about the embryo inside her stomach smiling and being happy that it was going to have a family and then it discovers that someone doesn't want it and kills it. Mitsuki cried at the thought of it.

She looked around the clinic. She saw one couple anxiously at each other and waiting to find out the babies gender. She saw a threesome of two men and a women just waiting to for a normal checkup but the men were still excited to find out how the baby was doing; it was cute. She then noticed a very young looking girl, most likely 16, sitting with her parents. Her head was on her dad's chest and he gently stroked her hair as he mother patted her back, they were waiting to find out if she was pregnant or not. Mitsuki noticed that everyone had someone to lean on and be with, unlike her. Takuto told her this morning that he had to go to school and she would be fine on her own. She wished he was there so she could have someone petting her hair or holding her hand to help her get through this, but she sat alone.

I heard the door click open. I turned around to see a woman who was also alone. She looked mid twenties and was tall. She had long brown hair, pale skin, and dull gray eyes. She turned to look at Mitsuki and softly smiled, Mitsuki weakly smiled back. The woman walked over to Mitsuki and asked kindly, "May I sit here? You and I seem to be the only one's without company so maybe we could become each other's company?" Mitsuki smiled and said, "Yes, you may. I'd like that very much,"

Turns out the woman's name was Alice, she's actually an American. She and her boyfriend moved to Japan about a year ago so they could study Japanese culture and other elements. She has a degree in art and is 6 weeks pregnant.

"Why isn't your husband- I mean boyfriend here with you?" Mitsuki asked out of curiosity.

"He's visiting his family. This is my first check up but hey it's better than having an abortion! What's up with you?" She said. She turned to see Mitsuki's head lowered in gloom and despair. "Oh…..so you're getting an abortion?" She asked nervously. Mitsuki's head slowly bobbed up and down. "Why? I mean sorry if your all pro choice or whatever but just curious," Alice asked.

"w-w-well you see…..My boyfriend, Takuto Kira, wanted me to get an abortion because were so young and can't afford to pay for something so expensive as a baby…it's for the b-b-best…" Mitsuki said while she held back the million tears that we about to stream down her face.

Alice looked at Mitsuki for a little bit then she raised her head. She began to pat mitsuki on the back. "My boyfriend wanted me to do the same thing. He told me a child was the last thing we needed. Of course, my mother had a long talk with him about how she needs grandkids and she will do anything to keep that baby alive. Also, if this Takuto really love you, I'm sure he would understand how you feel about this. Right?" Alice said smiling at Mitsuki.

Mitsuki looked up and realized something, the moment Takuto found out she was pregnant she had no saying in what to do with the baby. Instead, she just agreed with him even though that was the last thing she would want to do to the baby. In fact, she was hoping to keep the child and raise it. But why would she automatically agree with what Takuto wanted? Was it because she was scared of losing him?

Yes, that's exactly why she agreed with him. She didn't want to lose the person who she cared most for in this world. So she only focused on Takuto and his "worries" and ignored her own beliefs. At first she thought that she did this because she loved him, which was in a way related to the case, but it was more about the fear of him leaving her alone.

"Right?" Alice said again. Mitsuki woke up from her train of thoughts and looked back up to Alice.

"R-r-right?" Mitsuki said slowly with a weak smile on her face. Alice smiled back at her and patted her on the back.

"Mitsuki K.? Is there a Mitsuki K here?" The Nurse called out. Mitsuki looked up and grabbed onto Alice's hand. Alice squeezed it and smiled.

"Go on. You can do it," She said gently. Mitsuki nodded with a serious expression on her face. She slowly walked over to the nurse.

"Are you Mitsuki K?" The nurse said looking at her. Mitsuki was staring down at her feet and she gentle bobbed her head, "Well, you are scheduled for an abortion so let's go young lady." The nurse said as she started walking away.

"Wait," Mitsuki said. The nurse turned to her in slight confusion, "I-I-I would like to cancel my appointment, I won't be getting an abortion," She said with confidence in her voice. The nurse looked at her and just shrugged and walked away.

Mitsuki walked back over to Alice with a happy smile on her face. Alice stood up and gave Mitsuki a hug. Mitsuki felt over joyed and happy knowing that she was no longer going to be taking a humans life.

"Alice Jones? Is there an Alice Jones here?" Another nurse called.

Alice turned to Mitsuki and smiled, "While that's me. Hey, maybe we should hang out sometime," She said.

Mitsuki smiled and nodded, "Yes. I would like that very much,"

Alice smiled and took out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write something on it. She ripped it out of the notebook and gave it to Mitsuki, "Here's my number. I'll see you around Mitsuki,"

Mitsuki smiled and waved goodbye. She then proceeded to leave the doctor's office. She couldn't control this glee that glowed from her body as she walked down the street. That was until she received a phone call, a phone call from none other than Takuto.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitsuki stared at her phone as if it was death coming to take her soul too heaven. She could barely move; her muscles were stiff and she felt her heart rate elevate. She was too scared to even answer her phone; she just stared at it for 5 long painful minutes. She finally got the courage to lift her phone and call her voicemail, even though her hands were shaking the whole time.

"_Uhh….sorry for calling, I assume you're getting your abortion right now so I guess it was a bad time to call. I guess I'm calling because I wanted to say thanks for doing this for us; it's saved us so much future trouble! I love you so much and I promise to do something nice for you tonight! *beep* *beep* Oh hey, you know what I'm getting a call from the hospital so just call me back! Bye!" _

Mitsuki stood frozen. Oh no, they most likely called to tell him that she had cancelled her appointment. She felt her heart slowly shrinking and sinking. The man who had just said how thankful he was for something she did and how much he loved her was about to be told by some stranger he never met and whom he may never meet that his girlfriend has lied to him and gone against his will. She could barely comprehend that idea. She could only imagine Takuto's face right now and his emotions.

She slowly put her phone down from her ear and reached into her pocket and pulled out the piece of paper from Alice. She dialed the number on her phone with shaking hands. It rang for a little bit, but Alice finally picked up.

"Alice Jones speaking" She said kind of seriously but also gently

"Umm….this is Mitsuki….Mitsuki from the hospital" Mitsuki said softly.

"Oh! Mitsuki! Hey! How you doing? Need something?" Alice said.

"Actually, I don't think I can go home right now. Its Takuto issues. Can you maybe help me with…baby things?" Mitsuki said. There was a long pause.

"Of course! Where are you?" She asked happily. Mitsuki felt herself smile because she now felt like she had someone to depend on.

She met with Alice and they walked over to a book store. Alice bought her some books about what to do during certain trimesters and how to do this and how to do that and what to plan for the baby. She explained certain things to her like how she needs to try to exercise but not overwork herself otherwise she will gain water weight. Mitsuki was having fun and forgot about her troubles.

Also Mitsuki just had an opportunity to ask basic questions about pregnancy and luckily Alice knew all about pregnancy.

Mitsuki didn't go home until later, mainly in hope that she could sneak in and not see Takuto. But no, the moment she opened the door she found Takuto staring at her with his arms crossed and a frown on her face.

She felt really scared, like how she would feel if she was watching an abusive relationship movie and the guy is angry at the girl. She wanted to just walk right out that door and hide like a meer child. But she couldn't, she needed to face this problem even if it meant loosing Takuto.

"Hello" she said as normally as she possibly could.

"How did the abortion go?" Takuto asked sternly, "Because I got a call from the doctor claiming that your appointment had been canceled. Isn't that weird?" He said as he stood up and approached her. She slowly breathed in to control her tears and looked Takuto in the eyes.

"Yes, I did cancel it. I don't believe in abortions and it's a woman's choice on what she can do with her body. Not her husbands. Also, I don't remember having any say on what I want to do with this situation! It seems like it's all about Takuto even though you're not even pregnant!" She yelled. Normally she would have covered her mouth and apologized, but she was going to stand up for her beliefs. If Takuto truly loved her, he would accept that.

There was a long awkward pause and Takuto just stared and stared at her. Mitsuki was serious and stern while Takuto looked like the shocked one.

"Mitsuki…..you can't be serious. We have little to no money right now, I'm in night school, and you're slowly decreasing in your career. A baby will not work! Your grandmother will be furious!" Takuto yelled.

"This isn't my grandmother's decision and if she hates me for it then fine. I have money saved Takuto; I have money from my parents, grandmother, past birthdays, past Christmases, past New Year's, and from my own career! I didn't go out and waste it all! If you're mainly concerned about the fact that a father can't provide for a child then allow me to give you a swift kick in the pants back to the 20s and 30s when it did matter!" She yelled. Once again, Takuto was lost for words.

"GOD DAMNIT MITSUKI!" He screamed and punched a wall making his knuckles bleed. Mitsuki didn't flinch, she just stared with no expression whatsoever on her face.

"Is that all you can say? 'God Damnit Mitsuki!' Is that all you can say?" She said sternly. Takuto stared at his bleeding knuckles. Mitsuki breathed in deeply and slowly walked away. She held in her tears with all her will power because she wasn't going to give into Takuto's rage and stand up for her beliefs.

She entered her room and grabbed some clothing and packed some things. She didn't want to do this, but it was for the best. If she didn't have Takuto to rely on, then she couldn't be with him. Alice told her that if Takuto truly loved her, he would understand why she did this.

Mitsuki began to walk towards the door and she felt Takuto's hand grab her.

"Where are you going?" Takuto said weakly. Mitsuki felt his hand shake as it tightly gripped her arm.

"I need to go somewhere else for a while. I'm going to my friend Alice's" Mitsuki said sternly. She tore her arm from Takuto's grasp and walked away. Takuto stood frozen at the same spot he had been when he was gripping onto Mitsuki's arm.

Mitsuki took her car and drove over to Alice's. She had already planned to go over to Alice's when they were hanging out so Alice had set up her futon and prepared a nice healthy dinner.

Mitsuki slowly walked in and ran into Alice's arms and hugged her. She felt the tears streaming down her face and felt herself become weaker and weaker.

"You did what you had to do Mitsuki. You did what you had to do," Alice said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 4 months since Mitsuki had talked to Takuto. Alice was taking good care of her even though she was also 6 months pregnant. Her husband was also very nice to Mitsuki; he was very straight forward and quite comical. He liked to make Mitsuki and his wife laugh. He always said how he prayed that his son would be like him to whom Alice would respond "Oh great yet another clown in the family," They were cute. They were one of those couples who teased each other but at the same time were sweet to each other. But they always made Mitsuki think of her and Takuto.

For now, Mitsuki was staying in their very nice guest room. Alice's husband would go to work while Alice would stay home with Mitsuki. They would go shopping and stuff and have some fun together.

But still, there was some empty void that Mitsuki couldn't fill.

Although she claimed she was happy, she really wasn't. She missed him screaming at the TV when they were watching a sport game, she missed waking up in the morning to Takuto screaming to find the fire extinguisher because he burned her breakfast, she missed it when they would go to grocery stores and he would only buy the things on sale or what he had coupons for; she missed all the little things.

But Takuto had forced her to go do something she didn't want to and when she resisted, he let his anger get the best of him.

Takuto felt the same way. For 4 months he had been surviving off of cheap grocery store food because he had no desire whatsoever to cook. Like Mitsuki, he missed the little things. He missed the smell of her strawberry shampoo, he missed how she used to paint her nails red before a fancy event because red made everything look elegant, he missed her nagging him to clean up the kitchen after he burned her breakfast; all the little things.

Multiple times he found himself just staring at the phone thinking about whether to pick it up or not and call her, beg her, plead for her to come home. He needed to apologize and tell her how he did everything wrong and how he will do anything to make her happy. But he felt like he'd be lying, he wasn't sure if he wanted a baby. He was in a college, he was trying to aim for his masters because he didn't feel as if a bachelor was good enough and he was barely passing his World Religions class. The best job he had was managing a record/music/instrument store and even that pay wasn't amazing. He could probably get a promotion except he had to focus on school so he could never put in the hours.

However, ever since Mitsuki left, he began to do worse and worse in school. He never fully appreciated how much she supported him. When he had a big exam coming up, Mitsuki would make sure to help him study whenever possible and make her he was in the best mental and health states. Also, during finals week, she would always create a schedule for his studying and she would purposefully put her musical career on hold to make sure she could do everything for him. Without Mitsuki, he had lost all his inspiration to achieve something. He was getting distracted during class, he wasn't doing his work, he wasn't studying, and he had lost all work ethic.

Did this mean he was weak? That he wasn't a good person? This child after all was his, his DNA. And he didn't want it? What does that mean? Now that he thought about it, he didn't really not want it. In fact he always wanted a kid to play around with. So why was he so against the idea? All he had were excuses, some were logical. But to kill a living being? What's a good excuse for that? Now he began to understand why Mitsuki left.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually, Alice noticed Mitsuki's sadness. She noticed that Mitsuki grabbed her stomach and would shut her eyes to hold in her tears. She became more and more worried. Mitsuki never showed her directly that she was sad, it was small hints that Alice ended up picking up on.

It was about 9:00pm. Mitsuki was in bed fast asleep and so was Alice's husband. Alice lay restless in bed and thought about Mitsuki's sadness.

_I need to do something. I have too. But what if it's not right? What if she doesn't want me to do something? No, it's not like she'll admit defeat. She's too stubborn. Plus, from what I've heard, Takuto won't budge either. _She thought to herself. She slowly and sneakily got up out of bed. She sneaked out of her room, past the living room, downstairs, and into Mitsuki's room.

She was sure to be quite. As she walked in, she attempted to find Mitsuki's purse. Even though it was July, it was still dark out. But she eventually found her purse, even though she found it by stubbing her toe against it. She opened it and reached in so she could feel for Mitsuki's phone. She finally found it and snuck out of her room.

When she got upstairs, she looked through Mitsuki's contacts in hope that she hadn't deleted Takuto's number. She looked and looked but never found it. _Crap. Now what I am supposed to do? _Then she realized to look for Mitsuki's home phone and she finally found it.

She pressed talk and it rang and rang. She prayed he would answer.

Takuto awoke to the sound of their home phone. He looked and felt like a majorly pissed off Zombie. _Why the hell is someone calling me at this time? It's not that late but still! _As he reached the phone, he saw Mitsuki's number and franticly answered.

"Hello? Hello? Mitsuki? Please tell me this is you!" Takuto yelled into the phone.

"Cool it eager beaver, this isn't your lover," Alice said sternly.

"Who the hell is this and how did you get Mitsuki's phone?!"He said angrily

"For the love of god, calm down Takuto. This is Alice, the girl who Mitsuki is staying with. I was calling to see how you've been, and I can tell from your opening line that you've missed Mitsuki," Alice responded with slight smirk on her mouth.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Takuto said angrily

"Look buddy, all I want to do is talk. Can you at least do that without having a tantrum?" Alice said.

Takuto clenched his fist, this girl wasn't flinching whatsoever. She meant business. "Fine. When and where?" He answered sternly.

"Look who can actually keep calm?" Alice said tauntingly, "Meet me up at McDonalds, tomorrow at…well any time between 6am and 6pm, earlier would be better though,"

"Uhhh….how about 11:00am?" He said.

"That should work," Alice said and she hung up. _This is going to be very interesting,_ she thought to herself.

It was 10:43 am. Her husband was already at work and Mitsuki was in her room sleeping. It was basically just Alice. She felt nervous, she could feel her heart shaking…she knew that this man was capable of punching a hole in the wall and she had heard countless tales of how he has shook Mitsuki into a state of fear. She thought she knew he wouldn't hurt her, but how could she be sure? What if he was a psychopath? No, he couldn't be. Mitsuki wouldn't miss him this much if he was crazy, or maybe she was just scared? Was Alice misreading her signals? She hadn't come out to Alice and directly told her that she missed him, it was all an assumption.

She breathed deeply and closed her eyes; she refused to show this man she was afraid. He didn't deserve to see her in fear or worse, with tears rolling down her face. She knew the only way to get to him was to show him she was in control, and if he didn't like it, too damn bad. She opened her eyes, grabbed the keys, and headed towards the door; it was now or never.

Takuto was already in the car by now driving. He wasn't nervous like Alice; he had no trace of fear. He was worried and confused. Who was this bitch and why was she meeting up with him? He hadn't contacted Mitsuki in months; he let her have her space. So what could it be?

That's when he started getting nervous; what if Mitsuki has met another man? What if she was going to court and making sure she got all of her and Takuto's items, leaving him with nothing? What if this woman was here to tell him Mitsuki had died?!

He slammed on the brakes. He found himself panting, thinking about the love of his life possibly being dead. He started shaking and feeling himself being eaten by weakness.

He had to shake it off; he couldn't show up in such an emotional state. It wouldn't be that extreme, it couldn't. He tried to breathe deeply but it was more choppy and shaky breaths. He took his foot off the brake and began to drive again.

By the time Takuto arrived, Alice had already order a Big Mac with large fries and a large chocolate shake plus a cookie. The only reason Takuto recognized her was because she told him she'd be the pregnant woman eating a lot, boy was he lucky that he hadn't mistaken someone else for her.

He walked over and sat down across from her, no expression on his face. Alice was stuffing her face and once she realized he was there, she gave him a sinister smile.

"Glad to see you came," She said. Takuto sensed no trace of fear or weakness, Alice was acting on plan, "Would you like to get something to eat or should we get straight into the topic?"

"Will I need food to help me ease into the news of the topic?" He asked in monotone.

"Eh, depends on how serious you take the news of this topic," She said.

"Is it serious? Like death serious?"

"HA. Woah there, it's not death serious. Don't worry your lady is plenty alive, but this is a serious discussion,"

"I think I'll skip the food, we came here for one reason and let's stick to that reason since I don't know what it is,"

"Well, you came here for one reason. I personally came for two because I'm a sucker for the holy unhealthy crap that is McDonald's food. But yes, I see your point," She then put the food down and looked up at him and smiled, "So how have you been?"

Takuto blew up, "HOW HAVE I BEEN? YOU ASK ME HOW I'VE BEEN, WELL LET'S SEE LADY! I've been home trying to pay these bills that only Mitsuki's job can pay for since my crap ass job can't afford them. I'm barely passing my college courses. I've been eating shitty convenience store food because I can't cook without burning the house down. I haven't been sleeping. So I haven't been too well, lady,"

Alice burst out laughing, making Takuto that much angrier. He snarled, "Is something funny about my shitty life, bitch?"

Alice laughed even harder, "Easy tiger, I wouldn't try your phony tough guy act on me. I am an extreme hormonal pregnant woman; I would eat you alive in a battle. Also, the name isn't Lady or Bitch; I'm not a dog for Christ sake. The name's Jones, Alice Jones,"

Takuto glared at her, he couldn't scare her away. She was tricky, she took no crap and wasn't afraid to beat him in a battle of wits.

"I'm sorry. In other words, I've been very stressed lately, like every other human being, and it's starting to get to me," He said calmly. Alice smiled, now she was starting to get some words out of this guy.

"Mind explaining to me? I'm a good listener. I'm also not afraid to speak the truth. I'm aware of what is making you the stressed out bastard that blew up not 2 minutes ago, but I want to know what led to that stress in the first place," She said.

Takuto froze, could he trust this woman? He didn't know who she was. All he knows is that she was the woman who took Mitsuki away from him. But then again, it wasn't her fault. It was his fault that he turned into an abusive controlling man. She was just there to help out Mitsuki. She must be kind, since she hardly knew Mitsuki when she took her in. Also, she went out of her way to come see Takuto today. Clearly, she was trustworthy.

"I miss her. I miss everything. She kept such stability in my life. She kept me sane and helped me un-clutter my brain during hard times. She supported me and was always there for me. Now she is gone because the one time I needed to be there for her, I left her out in the cold," Takuto said. Tears slowly ran down his cheek and he felt his heart start to break as he confessed to this stranger, "I took everything she did for granted. I've known her since she was a young teen. I fell in love with her, and I didn't leave her side. I guess I just got so used to her being in my life, I didn't realize that she could ever leave it," He whispered. Alice began to smile again, but not a happy smile, a more sincere smile.

"You are worried about your manly pride, aren't you? You've basically have told me that Mitsuki takes care of you and your living expenses and your general life. You feel as if that makes you less of a man since you can't take care of yourself let alone Mitsuki. She has a successful career, and you feel you need to own up to that buy earning a degree and getting a great job so you can contribute to pay," Alice said. Takuto thought for a moment, and then nodded his head. She smiled, "Times have changed, and sexes are equal. Your child won't care if you aren't a successful business man. They'll care that you never give up. That's what will make you a good dad. You're work ethic can aspire your son or daughter to do that when there time comes around to get into college and earn a living. Parenthood isn't about who is the most successful, it's about who is the most loving and understanding. Look Takuto, Mitsuki is miserable right now. You may not believe it, but you impacted her. She isn't the same. She thinks about you all the time. She hates the idea of trying to raise a child without you; more importantly raise your child without you. She misses you and, although she doesn't say it, she wants you back," Alice said.

Takuto began to cry. Alice reached over and asked him if he was alright, he responded, "I am just so happy," Alice smiled. She then told him she wanted him to talk to Mitsuki, whether he liked it or not.

When they came back to the Jones residence, Alice asked Takuto to wait outside. She entered and noticed Mitsuki making herself tea.

"Hey! I was wondering where you were. I know you left a note saying you were going out to McDonalds, I called you multiple times asking if you could grab me one of those mint shakes that they have for St. Patrick's day. You never answered though!" She said to Alice. Alice walked over.

"Mitsuki, I did something today. Something that will either make you hate me or love me," Alice said.

"What the hell did you do?"


	6. Chapter 6

Mitsuki stood there, in complete and utter shock. There he was, Takuto. She felt so happy, but she was terrified. It felt like he was a stranger, but she had known him for so long. She felt her pulse race and her head whirl. She wanted to fall into his embrace, feel his strong manly arms wrap around and make her feel protected and safe.

Takuto wanted to run to Mitsuki and kiss her. Never had he craved her soft small lips as much as he had at this moment in time. He realized all the things he took for granted; her soft red lips, her silky smooth curls that wrapped around his finger, her pale moonlight skin that felt like a flower petal, her thin hour glass figure, her rosy cheeks, her thick black luxurious lashes, and all the little things that made her the beautiful girl she was.

Then he looked down, and saw what he dreaded, her stomach. She was now at least 4 months pregnant, she had a bump. Not a huge bump, but a nice little noticeable bump. He could see it. Now it hit him that a baby was growing inside. No turning back, the baby was inside her stomach and was growing. Mitsuki noticed that he was staring at her stomach; this reminded her that he wanted to take this child and kill it. She soon covered her stomach, protecting her child from their murderer of a father.

Alice finally broke the silence, "Takuto, mind if I talk with Mitsuki? She's probably very confused right now,"

Takuto wanted to say no, that this was his territory. Then he recalled that Alice brought him back to her, so he gently nodded his head.

Alice winked at him and pulled Mitsuki away, who was still phased by Takuto appearance. She locked the door to her bedroom and sat Mitsuki down.

At first, Mitsuki yelled. Hell, she screamed. She felt betrayed by Alice. Then she started crying, she fell into Alice's arm with tears crashing onto Alice's shoulder. Mitsuki fell into hysteria as she and Alice slowly fell to the ground. Alice caressed her gently in her arms, to calm the distraught Mitsuki.

Takuto could hear Mitsuki cries from the hallway. He knew he was the cause of this pain. Not too long after, he gently fell to the floor and felt the tears slowly fall from his eyes. He wanted to cry as hysterically as Mitsuki, he wanted to break the door down and cry into her soft arms. But he held it all in, and instead softly wept to himself. He had to be a man; he could not show her that he was weak. But then he thought to himself, "Who cares if I am weak? Who cares if I don't fit the characteristics of being manly? I am who I am, why do I need to change that?"

As Takuto contemplated his actions while slowly weeping, Mitsuki managed to calm herself down. She now had few tears streaming down her face and gained back her control. She felt mostly at peace again as Alice gently stroked her back. Mitsuki pushed herself up onto the bed and Alice followed.

For a moment, there was complete silence. Mitsuki stared at Alice, while Alice stared into space. Mitsuki finally grabbed Alice's arm and muttered softly, "Why?" For such a small word, this was the most powerful word utter by Mitsuki in the longest time. Alice felt the effect and could feel her own tears forming. She held back, she had to be brave for Mitsuki.

"Because you weren't happy. The girl I met at the clinic had a certain spark in her eye; she had a little gleam that emerged with every word she said. When I first saw you, even though you were distressed, you gave off such positive energy and even hope. But it disappeared the moment you left. You say you're happy, but you aren't. You lost that energy. I hear you gently weep at night. And if you don't miss Takuto, then why is he still on your speed dial and for that matter still in your phone? You use your phone all the time, and you're not one to forget. Also, you had recently called him from our phone. I saw it in the recent call system," Alice said sternly. Mitsuki opened her mouth as if she was to counterattack Alice's statement, but she said nothing. Rather she buried her head onto her belly. She then fell slowly onto her side.

"You're right. I did miss him. I missed the smallest things, the biggest things; I felt empty. I kept trying to remind myself of what he had said, of what he had almost done to me. But then I would think back to our past, and how he would make me laugh and smile, how he would gently hold me in his arms when I was sad, and all this shit that he did to me," Mitsuki started to cry again. Alice saw not only saw pain on her face, but she also saw regret. Mitsuki sniffled, "It's like I'm trying to erase all our happy memories for the one incident. I don't want to forgive, it's like the baby is telling me not to. But I want to forgive him, I want to run into his arms and having him pick me up like a princess," she said sadly.

Alice fell down to her side to face Mitsuki; she gently wiped away her tears. She let a small laugh and began to talk, "I remember the first day I met my husband. He was a junior and I was a freshman at Princeton. He was the biggest goofball I had ever met. I was in his math class because I was super advanced for my age. That boy used the cheesiest pickup lines on me. He even told me he needed tutoring just so he could talk with me. I thought he was the biggest dumbass ever, but I still went for it. I remember all the times he made me feel like I was on top of the world. But I also remember his last year at college, when I was only a sophomore. He was in a bad place. His sister had just died of cancer, and he took up drugs and alcohol. He stopped showing up to classes, his grades were slipping, and he went missing multiple times. He used to yell and say horrible things to me when he was under the influence. At first, I broke up with him. I hated him, he was a jerk. But then I saw him one day, he was so wasted and he was just crying. At that moment, I knew that I shouldn't have broken up with him so soon. I knew that I should've gone for help, because he had changed. I called his parents and talked to them. He went into rehab. He hated me for the longest time. Refusing to see me. But once he got out, we sat down and talked. He was good again; he had that same goofy atmosphere he originally had. We started over, and we acted as if all that shit during his senior year had never happened," Alice stopped to catch herself. Mitsuki could tell this was a painful moment for her. But Alice talked again, "What I am saying is that you and Takuto are going through one of those times. At the time, the decision to leave was smart. But where has that gotten you? You're third wheeling a pregnant couple and you're depressed. Four months ago, I would've told you to let it go. But now I'm saying to just go talk to him. Not to go and take him back, to just speak to him. Is that so much to ask?" Alice said seriously. Mitsuki stood frozen, but then nodded her head.

Meanwhile, Takuto had taken to crying more hysterically and began to punch the wall very weakly. Mitsuki opened the door and saw him. She felt her heart sink, but she was also in fear. Alice pushed her out, and gave her a wink. Mitsuki smiled back.

Takuto remained crying on the floor as Mitsuki walked over. Mitsuki knelt down and sat beside him. Takuto looked over and was overcome by emotions, he began to cry and scream that he was sorry. He buried his head in his legs. Mitsuki didn't move. She just let him get it all out. She wanted to hug him, and show that she loved him. But she could not give up so fast. He had to know what he did wrong.

After 5 minutes, Takuto stopped yelling. But his head was still buried in his legs and he was still shaking. Mitsuki still hadn't moved. She looked straight forward and sat upright, caressing her belly.

"Takuto, what you did was wrong. You asked me to do something to my body, without considering my feelings. You asked me to kill someone. It is not your choice what happens to my body, you can give your voice but you cannot force me. Then you almost punched me. You broke part of the wall. You scared me. I didn't feel safe anymore. First you tell me to harm myself, and then you almost harm me. I would be crazy to forgive you," Mitsuki said angrily. Takuto started to talk but Mitsuki interrupted, "I understand your reasoning, but you hit the borderlines of abusive relationship. You really screwed up. Frankly, seeing you in this state gives me some satisfaction," She said even more angrily. Takuto started to talk again but once again Mitsuki interrupted, except her expression changed to a more soft appearance, "But at the same time, I wanted to run over and hug you. I wanted to feel your strong arms wrap around me and everything would be better. I wanted this all to go away, I wanted everything to go back to the way it was. I know we can never get our past back," She said softly. Takuto didn't speak, and Mitsuki continued, "I love you. I know you had good intentions behind it all. I knew that aggressive asshole I saw wasn't you. We've had a hard life, and you've been stressed. This incident just added to your stress. But it also added to mine. You were being selfish and I hate you for that. But I know you are so much more than that. If you can show me that you are a true man, one who is there for his lover and doesn't try to outshine her, then I will stay. Can we try again?" Mitsuki said with a smile and with slight tears.

Takuto's heart exploded with happiness, he was grinning like an idiot with tears falling down his eyes. He grabbed Mitsuki and kissed her. Not a hard or forced kiss, but one of those extremely passionate kisses you see in romance movies. Her soft lips intertwined with his strong lips. They embraced as they snogged. They both were crying tears of joy.

"I love you, Mitsuki," Takuto said.

"I love you, Takuto," Mitsuki said.

"Yeah yeah we love each other, whoop de doo. Stop snogging, otherwise the baby might get an unexpected twin," Alice said sarcastically. Takuto and Mitsuki blushed and separated. But then everyone just laughed. Mitsuki fell into Takuto and they started laughing. He placed his hand on her head and gave her a gentle noogie. She laughed even harder. Alice watched from a distance as the magic happened. That spark had returned to Mitsuki.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a month since Mitsuki moved back in with Takuto. She was now 5 months pregnant. Life had been fairly quiet and simple; Takuto still attended college and he got another job, while Mitsuki was staying at home living off of her money from her most recent album. Their lives carried on almost as if nothing had happened, but Mitsuki could still feel Takuto's uneasiness whenever he looked at her stomach.

The baby would not kick for Takuto. The baby only kicked for Mitsuki. Mitsuki would cry a gleeful tune whenever she felt the baby kick and Takuto would always run over to feel the kick, but the kicking stopped the moment he put his hand on her stomach. Mitsuki would always tell him to try talking with the baby. He would always talk in a soothing tone as he held his hand on her belly, but the baby still wouldn't kick. Mitsuki would create little excuses to help Takuto: sometimes she would go as far to say that the baby was never kicking at all, that she mistook something else for kicking. Takuto would always nod and agree and pretend that he wasn't offended. But inside he was crying. Inside he felt that he was a monster. Every night he would lay awake and feel guilty stabbing him in the heart for his past mistakes. He tried to console himself; tell himself that Mitsuki forgave him. But that wasn't enough to mask his pain. That is why he looked uneasy. In his mind, every time he saw her stomach, he remembered the monster he was. He was so monstrous that even an unborn fetus could detect his evil. The worst part is that the baby is partly his creation. Part of himself hates him.

_What would this mean when the baby was born? Would they cry every time I tried to hold them? Would they throw tantrums when they were home alone with me? Would they refuse to acknowledge my existence? Would they ever love me?_

All these thoughts he kept to himself, he refused to tell Mitsuki or Alice. He didn't want to give Mitsuki another reason to walk out; he'd just gotten her back. Alice would probably turn to her husband and ask him for help. But Takuto had never really spoken to her husband, he just knew of him. Although, he knew that Mitsuki thought highly of him and he also was freaked when he heard Alice was pregnant. It'd also be easier to talk man to man.

He walked out of the study, which would turn into the baby's room, into the living room and saw Mitsuki on the couch gently running her finger along her belly. She looked up at him and smiled. Her smile was the one thing that could always make Takuto happy. She had one of those rare smiles. Her smile was small and simple, yet it could shine like the sun and warm the entire world. _What if the baby had a smile like that? What if the baby was just as beautiful and loving as Mitsuki? What if the baby was exactly like Mitsuki, but they still hated me? Then everything I'd see the baby, I'd think that part of Mitsuki hates me. Could I ever live with that?_

He went and sat down by her, and held her soft hand, "Honey, when are you and Alice hanging out, next?" He asked

She looked a little confused, wondering why Takuto would care about her and Alice. She said skeptically, "Tomorrow, for most of the day actually. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you and Alice are spending time together, maybe I should spend time together with her husband?" Takuto suggested.

Mitsuki had a bizarre look on her face. She could not comprehend what Takuto was saying. _Is he asking my permission? Why is he telling me this? How did this thought even cross his mind?! He's never met the man, only heard of him. He doesn't even know his name! He doesn't know anything about him except for that he is Alice's husband. He's a wonderful guy, I have nothing against him, but why the sudden interest? I know Alice and I hang out a lot but that doesn't mean they have too. Hell, I see Alice almost every day, I lived with her, and I still don't know the guy that well! Besides, Takuto has never been a social person to begin with. He is pretty reserved or never makes a good impression and comes off as a jackass. What is going on?! _She thought. But all she managed to spit out was, "What."

Takuto could see that she was taken aback by this, so he tried to console her, "I just think that you and Alice are practically sisters; you're so close to each other. I just think that your friendship could grow even stronger if her husband and I became pals. Besides, you and Alice always talk about how our babies are going to play together and be the best of friends. Wouldn't it be awkward if her husband and I weren't all that close? Also, I need to get out of the house and have some guy time,"

Mitsuki sat there with a bizarre look on her face. _Guy time? When did this man ever need guy time? He doesn't have many friends to begin with, he might not have any. Leave the house? He refuses to leave even with me. He would much rather have a relaxing night at the house then go out to a restaurant. Yes, Alice and I have talked about our babies being friends. But we meant as in occasional playdates and we'd send them to the same school. Also, Alice and I are still getting to know each other. We may not be friends after this ends, how are we to know what will happen?! _ She thought. But all she could say was, "Do you even know his name."

Takuto froze. _What is his name? Has it ever been mentioned? Mitsuki always refers to him as "Alice's Husband". It's not like we've ever talked about the man that much. He's been mentioned every now and then, but I never cared about who he was or what he did. Hell, I don't even know Alice's last name! Okay, okay. I remember Alice saying his name when I was over at their house, maybe? Yes, yes, she did. He's American, like her. But he has a weird name. He has big culture heritage from somewhere. Yeah. Somewhere in either Europe or Asia. But which one!? Maybe just the last name was weird? God, either way he has a foreign name. CrapCrapCrapCrapCrap. I'll guess. Maybe I can get it right. What American/foreign name do I remember? There is that kid in my math class….what was his name….._

"Felix Titling?" He said skeptically. Mitsuki stared at him, a cold stare. He knew he'd screw up.

"Not even close," She said sternly, "His name is Nik Lutrova; his nickname is Niko. His father is Russian. His mother is an American. Do you know his occupation?"

Once again, Takuto froze. _No. I remember Mitsuki telling me that they are big history freaks and, in general, big nerds. But I don't know what he does. This was never brought up. Oh no, yes it was. I asked Alice how she could afford such a nice house and she told me about her husband's amazing job. But what was it?! Wait, something was mentioned about art! Yeah, yeah, so what is a nerdy art?_

"A cartoonist or comic book person of sorts?" Takuto said proudly.

"Nope," She said sternly, "He is a Professor of European & Asian history at the university. He also teaches Russian studies/language in the high school. Alice is an artist, but she doesn't do cartoon stuff" Now Mitsuki was just getting irritated. _Alice had told him all these things, did he even __pay attention?! Does she not matter to him? If she doesn't matter, then why would he care about Nik? What is he plotting? Maybe he does want to get to know Nik, but I can't help but be suspicious! Oh well, I guess I'll just let it happen and see what happens. It's not like he will kill him or anything, at least I hope…_

Mitsuki asked for Takuto's phone. He gave it to her, and she put in Nik's number.

"Here," she said as she gave the phone back to him, "Just give him a call and see if he's down for it". She walked to their room. "I'm going to bed. Please don't stay up late"

Takuto stared at his phone, extremely confused. Mitsuki was interrogating him and he was failing miserably, yet she still gave him Nik's number. For some reason, that made him happy. He felt loved and trusted by her. He ran to the bedroom door in a panic.

"HEY MITSUKI!" he shouted

"Takuto! What is it!?" she yelled

"THANK YOU. AND I LOVE YOU" he shouted

There was a slight hesitation, but Mitsuki said, "Your welcome. I love you, too".

**A message for the followers: Hi everyone, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've been really preoccupied with personal affairs. But now I promise to try to update the story more frequently. And yes, I always leave you at cliffhangers. Hope you guys are enjoying it, still!**


End file.
